


Summer Storm.

by WhisperLucifer



Series: KiHo Oneshots. [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Frottage, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Hoseok gives himself to Kihyun, in a way he never has before.





	Summer Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who enjoyed this the first time around: you're the reason I've brought it back ♡♡  
> To anybody else: I hope you enjoy it! ♡♡
> 
> **Note:** I won't be tagging bottom!wonho as a trigger warning, so please don't ask me to ^^

 

*****

Hoseok couldn’t sleep.

It was barely three in the morning, the closeness of summer heat that seemed to have been clinging to his skin for the last few weeks finally breaking under the weight of a violent thunderstorm. It was a little unnerving, listening to the rain pelting against the hotel room windows as thunder seemed to shake the bed beneath him and lightning illuminated the room in brilliant blue flashes.

Usually storms didn't really bother Hoseok, he could even sleep through them in fact, but with the group having recently embarked on their summer world tour, being so far away from home and jetlagged made him feel sensitive as well as exhausted.

But it wasn't jet lag or the heat, or even the storm now raging outside that was keeping Hoseok from falling back into the sweet realm of unconsciousness. No, instead shivering beneath his skin for the last hour or so as he’d lay there awake and silent was  _ need _ .

Heated arousal had long since settled between Hoseok’s thighs, stretching the thin material of his briefs and making him gasp quietly each time he shifted beneath the sheets in a vain attempt to get comfortable. Despite being exhausted both from the near constant travelling and the concert they’d done that had ended only hours ago, Hoseok couldn't seem to calm his body enough to do more than drift fitfully in and out of consciousness.

For what seemed like forever it had been building again, the deep rooted yearning that could not be truly soothed or sated by pleasuring himself or making love to Kihyun, who was still sleeping soundly beside him. Blissfully unaware of both the storm and Hoseok’s growing discomfort.

The ache inside was something that Hoseok still couldn’t always properly comprehend, had spoken about to nobody. Not even Kihyun.

Pushing the sheets back carefully and climbing out of bed quietly so as not to disturb his sleeping lover, Hoseok made his way out onto the small balcony for some fresh air, revelling in the rain on his face and the wind in his hair.

The city lights seemed to shimmer in the falling rain, and though it didn’t dampen the desire thrumming in his veins and slowly turning his blood to fire, Hoseok did feel calmer somehow. He didn't even care that he was standing on a hotel balcony in a thunderstorm, dressed in nothing but a white vest – that he  _ really  _ should have taken off before bed – and black briefs, soaked through already and still hard between his thighs.

He was too high up and it was too dark for anybody to see anything, anyway. Not that he expected fans to be braving a three am thunderstorm for a glimpse of him somewhere, but still.

Hoseok was half wondering whether the hotel gym would be available for him to use at this time – perhaps he could exercise the want out of his body – when he heard the balcony door slide open behind him.

“ Hyung?” Kihyun’s voice was tired and quiet, barely audible above the pouring rain. “What’re you doing up, and out here in this weather?”

“ Couldn't sleep,” Hoseok spoke without turning to face Kihyun, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Moments later Hoseok felt Kihyun’s arms snaking around his waist, face pressing into the broad expanse of his back. “What’s wrong?”

_ Always so perceptive _ , Hoseok thought.

Trying to feign nonchalance, Hoseok shrugged. “Homesick, I guess.”

“ The man who loves to travel and film pretty much every moment of his trip is  _ homesick? _ ” Hoseok could hear the smile in Kihyun’s voice.

He couldn’t bring himself to join in with the joke, “I guess. I’m probably just jetlagged or something.”

“ Well can you be homesick inside out of the rain?” Kihyun chuckled quietly, “Before you  _ actually  _ get sick and you have to put up with me checking your temperature every half an hour and Hyunwoo lecturing you about not taking care of your health, especially when we’re on tour.”

Hoseok pouted at that, but couldn't deny that Kihyun was right, and so took the hand that he offered when Hoseok turned to face him. Allowing himself to be led back inside, Hoseok smiled when Kihyun closed the balcony door but left the blinds open so that the flashes of lightning could still be seen before immediately going about changing into a dry sleep shirt and shorts.

Hoseok then flushed hotly when he realised that because his boyfriend had switched on the bedside lamp his real  _ reason _ for being outside would probably soon be obvious.

What little he was wearing was stuck fast to his skin thanks to the rain, and Hoseok was struck with the sudden overwhelming need to  _ run _ .

“ Hoseok are you sure you’re-“ Kihyun started from where he’d settled himself back on the bed, clearly picking up on the anxiety that had him close to trembling, eyes taking in the fight or flight stance his body had taken on. “You’re hard.” He stated bluntly.

Hoseok couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes from the floor.

“ Is that why you couldn’t sleep?” Kihyun asked quietly, to which Hoseok merely nodded silently, throat too dry to form words. “Why didn't you just y’know, jerk off or something?”

If one thing could always be relied upon, it was Yoo Kihyun’s ability to get straight to the point about pretty much anything. Even if it did have whomever he was talking to wishing the ground would just open up and swallow them.

“ I didn’t want to disturb you.”  _ Lie. _

“ You could have used the bathroom.” Kihyun said like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

“ The lights would have woken you up.”  _ Lie _ .

Hoseok glanced at Kihyun, who was looking at him with such concern it made him feel guilty. “You’re lying.” Kihyun had always been able to see right through him, straight to his vulnerable core.

Before Hoseok could think of what to say to that, Kihyun was climbing back out of bed and crossing the room to Hoseok, who was still stood there in his wet clothes and face flushed red in embarrassment.

“ What’s going on hyung, hm?” Kihyun asked, reaching out to rest a gentle hand on his chest. “You know you can talk to me about anything so tell me, why are you denying your body what it needs?”

_ Because I’m afraid to tell you what it really needs… what  _ **_I_ ** _ really need. _

Hoseok shrugged much the same way he had done outside moments ago. “It doesn't really help.”

“ You've lost me.” Kihyun stated, “You’re obviously horny so why  _ wouldn't  _ it help. You didn't get slipped a Viagra or something did you because-“

“ What-  _ no! _ ” Hoseok exclaimed, scandalised, “Pleasuring myself doesn't help because it’s  _ not enough _ .”

Kihyun looked surprised and a little offended by that. “Hoseok if you wanted to have sex you should have just  _ told  _ me. I’m not so worn out by this tour that I won’t let my boyfriend fuck-“

“ It’s not that either.”

“ Then  _ what? _ ” Kihyun exclaimed. “Cut the cryptic Hoseok and just-“

“ I need  _ you  _ to fuck  _ me! _ ” Hoseok blurted, the words spilling clumsily from his lips before he could stop them, cringing at how  _ crude  _ they sounded.

Face burning with embarrassment, Hoseok mumbled something about needing the bathroom and made a beeline for the en suite, unable to look at the shock that he knew would be written all over Kihyun’s beautiful face.

“ Hey, no, baby wait.” Kihyun grabbed his wrist before he could leave, and though Hoseok knew he could easily shrug his boyfriend off, he just didn't have the energy.

He didn't really  _ want  _ to.

“ I’m sorry.” Hoseok mumbled, though he didn't really know what he was apologising for.

Kihyun shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Don’t be, let’s just…” he huffed out a breath, as though he didn't properly know what to do next, either. “Let’s just get you out of these wet clothes first, okay?”

“ Okay.”

Quiet settled over the room then, the only sound being that of Hoseok’s shallow breathing as Kihyun slowly, carefully stripped him of his wet clothes until he was stood before him completely bare. Hoseok wasn’t really hard anymore, but still he felt exposed and embarrassed enough that it was difficult to keep from covering himself with his hands.

Frowning slightly when Kihyun then went about rummaging in their luggage before handing him an oversized t-shirt to wear, Hoseok felt the action like a stab of rejection. By silently requesting that he cover himself up, Kihyun had brushed aside what Hoseok had just confessed, and it bit into his every insecurity until he was raw and bleeding.

Feeling stupid and upset, Hoseok quickly climbed back into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin despite how warm it still was and turning onto his side, facing away from Kihyun to keep him from seeing the unwanted tears now welling in his eyes.

_ I should have kept my mouth shut. _

The bed dipped under Kihyun’s weight as he joined him. “How long have you felt like this, hyung?” he asked softly after a few moments of nothing but the sound of thunder and rain filling the silence between them.

“ It’s late and we’re both tired. We should probably just go back to sleep.”

“ Hyung-“

Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself not to cry. “It’s weird right? I know that same as I knew you wouldn't want to- it was stupid anyway, I should never have said anything.”

“ Hoseok, look at me please.” Kihyun pulled at Hoseok’s shoulder until he caved and shifted onto his back with Kihyun staring down at him with wide brown eyes full of concern. “It’s not weird at all, hyung, just… different. For us, I guess.” His brow furrowed in a little frown, “What makes you think I wouldn't want to?”

“ Well you stripped me naked and then gave me something else to wear, Kihyun that makes it pretty clear you’re not interested.” Hoseok shifted uncomfortably, cursing himself for not just going back to sleep earlier. “We already have a…” he searched for the right words, “ _ fixed _ way of sharing intimacy and I get it, really, just- next time you’re going to reject me please be a little less… blunt? I have my pride y’know.”

The bad joke was followed by a humourless laugh. Hoseok wanted to cry again.

“ You thought that was me  _ rejecting  _ you?” Kihyun’s eyes filled with something akin to horror, “Oh no, baby  _ no _ , I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable whilst we talk about this, because we  _ need  _ to talk about it. I would never reject you, Hoseok.” Kihyun promised, stroking strands of ebony hair back from Hoseok’s face.

His heart fluttering through several beats, Hoseok managed a small smile. “So… you want to?”

“ I want everything with you.” Kihyun told him without missing a beat. “You know that.”

Before Hoseok could respond to that Kihyun was leaning down, capturing his lips in a kiss so full of love and fire it actually made him dizzy. Relief spread through Hoseok’s chest so rapidly it left him a little breathless, and he reached up to card his fingers through the purple tresses of Kihyun’s hair and pull him closer still.

It was nice, being able to just take the time to truly kiss one another without the fear of being interrupted. It was the middle of the night and they were completely alone. They had all the time in the world.

Only when Hoseok tried to shift his boyfriend to lie between his legs did Kihyun pull away. “I love you, Hoseok, I  _ want  _ you.” Kihyun nipped at Hoseok’s kiss-reddened bottom lip. “But we do need to talk, first.”

Hoseok pouted, “But it’s already so late…”

“ I don’t care, baby.” Kihyun kissed his pout away. “I need to get this right, you’re too special for me not to.”

“ You’ll be exhausted tomorrow.”

Kihyun smiled fondly. “It’s worth it-  _ you  _ are worth it, and I’m going to spend all night proving that to you if I have to.”

Heart expanding to at least twice its usual size, full of love for the man now tracing the contours of his face with gentle fingertips, Hoseok relented with a soft sigh. “What do you want to know?”

“ How long have you felt like this?” Kihyun repeated his earlier question, briefly dropping his head down to nuzzle at his neck, kissing at the soft, sensitive skin of his throat.

Anxious about revealing such a secret part of himself, Hoseok swallowed hard before answering. “Since a few months after we started having sex.”

“ Hoseok!” Kihyun’s voice was a shocked gasp. “That was over a year ago! Why did you never  _ tell  _ me?”

Then, like a swollen river finally bursting its banks, everything inside Hoseok spilled over at once, and he found himself rambling and tearful, completely out of control for the first time in his life.

It was terrifying.

“ I was afraid of what you’d think of me, ashamed of  _ myself _ for having such a dirty desire in the first place. I mean look at me,” Hoseok laughed bitterly, gesturing wildly to his muscular body, “I’m not the kind of person who should  _ want  _ to have his boyfriend make love to him- too broad, too masculine… too  _ big _ .” The words burned his throat like bile, and he brushed away tears he hated himself for crying.

Though Kihyun looked like he wanted to say something, he remained quiet, allowing Hoseok to confess everything he’d been concealing for far too long.

“ I tried everything to make the feeling go away.” Hoseok continued tearfully. “I worked out more, went out with the others as often as I could.” He looked away, self-conscious and ashamed. “I made love to you most nights a week and  _ still  _ had to jerk myself off in the shower when you were sleeping because that feeling was still  _ there _ . I couldn't escape it, no matter how fast I ran, the desire to succumb to that want, to  _ submit  _ to you always caught up with me.”

Overwhelmed and emotional, Hoseok wished he could just stop there and brace himself for whatever Kihyun’s reaction might be but he  _ couldn't _ . Instead he revealed the things that had eaten him up inside for months simply because they felt as wrong as they did right. From touching himself inside with tentative fingers that made his breath hitch and his heart pound, to secretly buying himself a couple of toys online to experiment with that left him with toes curled into the sheets and thighs shaking under the force of the pleasure that rocked through him.

Hoseok told Kihyun  _ everything _ .

In a way it was liberating, to open the cage inside his chest and let the birds fly free for the first time. But as he finally talked himself quiet Hoseok fell in on himself once more, turning onto his side again and curling up as small as he could, grateful that Kihyun simply let him do so.

A moment later, and Kihyun was wrapping his much more slender body around Hoseok’s muscular form, pressing kisses into the bare skin of his shoulder exposed by his t-shirt slipping down.

“ Thank you, for telling me all this hyung.” Kihyun whispered into Hoseok’s flesh. “You’re so brave and I’m so proud of you, but you’ve got this whole thing wrong.”

Surprise had Hoseok turning over to face Kihyun. “ _ What _ ?”

Kihyun smiled and kissed the scandalised look from Hoseok’s face. “You have  _ nothing  _ to be ashamed of, baby, because these desires you have aren’t  _ dirty _ . I don’t know who or what made you believe that having a bigger body than me means that you can’t be dominated by me, but it isn’t true, and I would  _ never  _ think badly of you for wanting it. In fact…” Kihyun’s gaze grew darker, sultrier, his voice deepening with his next words. “I bet you’d look divine, spread out underneath me, desperate for my cock and begging to be fucked.”

The sudden change in conversation and Kihyun’s unexpectedly dirty mouth had Hoseok almost choking on his own tongue, flustered but undeniably  _ interested  _ as the heat from earlier returned in full force, spreading through his body so fast he had to bite back a whimper.

“ Kihyun…” Hoseok almost whined, and then found himself holding his breath when Kihyun’s fingers suddenly curled into his thigh, thumb stroking over the solid expanse of muscle.

This was nothing new, really, it wasn't as though Kihyun never touched him this way because he  _ did _ , but the promise of it leading into completely uncharted territory made Hoseok’s heart thump to a wild, unknown beat.

Time seemed to fade into nothing, everything moving in slow motion as Kihyun helped Hoseok out of the only article of clothing he was wearing, throwing the t-shirt off the edge of the bed unceremoniously before coaxing him to lie on his back. With the sheets already kicked down the bed somewhere, Hoseok felt exposed despite this not being the first time he’d been naked in front of Kihyun, obviously.

_ But this is different _ , he thought, biting his lip when Kihyun’s mouth immediately found purchase on a nipple, licking and nipping the dusky pink nub of flesh until it stiffened beneath his tongue.

When Kihyun’s mouth kissed across Hoseok’s pecs to his other nipple at the same time as stroking a hand down the toned expanse of his stomach until it was sliding between his thighs, Hoseok struggled to ground himself. Threading shaking fingers into Kihyun’s hair just for something to hold on to, Hoseok cursed the breathy moan that spilled from his lips when Kihyun curled his fingers into a fist around his rapidly hardening cock.

He shouldn't be  _ this  _ wound up already.

Mouthing his way up Hoseok’s chest and neck, nipping playfully at his jaw, Kihyun then captured his lips in a hot, open mouthed kiss, fisting Hoseok’s cock with firm, measured strokes that soon had his thighs quivering and falling open.

Whining low in his throat when Kihyun then abandoned playing with his cock in favour of stroking his hands over what seemed to be Hoseok’s entire body, Hoseok wondered what was going on his boyfriend’s head when Kihyun paused on his journey to map out every inch of his skin and gazed down at him with a look that made him feel…  _ desirable. _

“ What are you thinking?” Hoseok asked, trying not to feel vulnerable beneath the intensity of that stare.

Kihyun didn't reply right away, instead he grasped both of Hoseok’s hands, moving them until they were pinned against the pillows by his head, his arms bent at the elbows in a way that showed just how  _ big  _ Hoseok’s biceps had gotten.

Though Hoseok was much larger in stature, he still felt small and secure…  _ safe  _ when Kihyun pressed closer than ever, boxing him in with his arms as his body rested between Hoseok’s already open thighs.

Hoseok melted completely into Kihyun’s next kiss, moaning softly when Kihyun then pulled away, shifting to map a journey down Hoseok’s body, fingers following the trail left by his lips. “I was thinking about how beautiful you are.”

Flushing hotly, Hoseok threw an arm across his face to cover how red faced he knew he was.

“ Why are you hiding?” Kihyun asked, pulling Hoseok’s arm away and pressing soft kisses to each of his fingers. “Was it what I said?”

Hoseok nodded, bashful. “I’m too big to be beautiful.” He mumbled, wondering why  _ now  _ had to be the moment to get emotional again. “No man with thighs this thick has ever been considered beautiful.”

He wasn't insecure about his body, not really, after all he’d worked hard to build it up the way he had and was proud of himself for dedicating the time and effort needed to do so despite his already hectic schedule. But that didn't mean that Hoseok was immune to the cruel things people posted thoughtlessly on the internet each time he shared a post gym selfie with his beloved Monbebe’s. Even from complete strangers, insults like  _ muscle pig  _ cut him to the quick, left him tearful and confused on days when he was overtired and therefore vulnerable.

“ Oh, you mean  _ these  _ thighs?” Kihyun’s voice interrupted Hoseok’s thoughts, and he watched as his boyfriend shifted until he was sucking little red marks into the pale skin of Hoseok’s right thigh. “Remember that time I got so turned on watching you work out at home I quite literally rode your thigh until I came in my own fucking shorts, right there where anybody could have seen us?”

Hoseok nodded, cock throbbing at the memory of Kihyun’s near frantic movements, heavy moans and blissed out face.

“ Well, it’s become my favourite thing to think about whenever we can’t be alone and I’m feeling needy.” Kihyun spoke quietly against Hoseok’s thigh, as though he were whispering a secret to his skin. “Maybe I’ll do it again sometime.” He hummed as he kissed his way across Hoseok’s taut abdomen to his other thigh, where his tongue licked over the black script tattooed there, the skin slightly red as the result of several failed attempts to remove it.

“ Next time though, I’ll make sure we’re both naked first,” Kihyun continued, sucking a bruise just under Hoseok’s tattoo. “That way you can watch me come all over these pretty black letters, just for you. Would you like that?”

“ Yes.” Hoseok panted, cock visibly jumping and spilling pre-come down the solid shaft. “ _ Yes _ , I’d like that.”

“ Always so sensitive.” Kihyun smirked, squeezing around the head of Hoseok’s cock and smearing the wetness across the crown with the pad of his thumb, “Like I said,  _ beautiful _ .”

The praise sent heat flaring through Hoseok’s entire body, and he moaned louder than expected when Kihyun brought both hands into play, pumping his cock with one whilst gently squeezing and rolling his balls with the other.

It was a dizzying combination that only served to make him want  _ more _ .

“ Kihyun,” Hoseok panted when his boyfriend pumping his cock started to make him feel sore rather than pleasured. “Kihyun ah- stop.”

Immediately all movement stopped. “Did I hurt you?”

“ No just… I’m sensitive and it’s too dry.” Hoseok could feel his ears burning hot. “There’s um- there’s still some lube in my bag.”

The concern on Kihyun’s face immediately melted into something much more devilish, and before Hoseok could question what that look was for Kihyun was moving, back down his body until he was gazing up at him from between his quaking thighs.

“ We don’t need lube just yet.” Was all Kihyun said before bending low and swallowing down more of Hoseok’s cock in one go than he would have thought possible without any kind of build up.

“ Shit, Kihyun.” Hoseok moaned, eyes rolling back when Kihyun pulled back to toy at the blunt head of his cock with his tongue before sucking him back down at the same time as sliding a hand further between his thighs to press a finger into his perineum and massaging the sensitive skin until Hoseok was damned near mindless with pleasure.

He didn't know where this side of Kihyun was coming from, but he’d never been more turned on in his life as he began to push his hips up over and over mindlessly, almost fucking Kihyun’s face he was so addicted to the warm wetness of his mouth.

At this point Hoseok wanted nothing more than to just come down his throat, or maybe all over that beautiful face he loved so much, all previous embarrassment crushed beneath the weight of the pleasure thrumming through his veins, so electric he could no longer tell if the lightning was still flashing across the sky or if it was now humming beneath his skin instead.

“ Close.” Hoseok warned, chest heaving and skin beginning to mist with sweat, “Going to-“

All movement suddenly ceased, and Hoseok wanted to scream when Kihyun pulled off his cock, wet and angry as he teetered on the edge of a climax he now couldn't quite reach. “Kihyun!” he cried, frustrated.

“ Not yet, baby.” Kihyun cooed, sounding far too sweet considering what he was doing seconds ago. “Later, if you’re good.”

Hoseok groaned, head falling back against the pillows. “Why aren’t you naked yet?”

“ You want to see me naked?” Kihyun asked, a dangerous smirk curving the pink of his lips.

“ I want you inside me, fucking me until I can’t take it anymore and I come harder than I ever have in my life.” The words left Hoseok in a rush of breath; so dirty and crude he wondered if he should be more embarrassed.

Kihyun brought out his most carnal, desperate side, sometimes.

Kissing his way back up Hoseok’s trembling body after allowing Hoseok a few moments to calm down, to step away from the cliff leading to oblivion he was about to throw himself off, Kihyun settled himself between his legs once more. “And I will be, hyung.” The words were followed by a kiss so deep Hoseok clung desperately to Kihyun for fear he’d lose himself completely if he didn't keep hold of him.

“ Hey.” Kihyun smiled when they finally separated, both of them breathless as he rubbed their noses together affectionately.

Hoseok returned the smile. “Hey yourself.”

“ You doing okay so far?”

“I was about to come and you stopped sucking me so that I _couldn't_.” Hoseok scoffed, “How do you think I’m doing?”

Kihyun chuckled, pecking his lips once more. “It was a necessary evil, for now.” Another sweet kiss, “Seriously though baby, are you feeling okay?”

“ Fine,” Hoseok promised, comforted by the sensitive side of Kihyun that only he ever saw now shining through. “Just a little nervous, even as turned on as I am.”

Kihyun kissed him again. “Don’t be, there’s nothing to be worried about, baby, it’s just you and me. I’ll take good care of you.”

“ I know, are you-  _ oh _ .” a moan broke Hoseok’s words when Kihyun unexpectedly pushed his hips down, effectively rubbing his still concealed erection against Hoseok’s aching, sensitive cock. “Are you really going to fuck me tonight?” he asked, still unable to quite believe that this was actually happening, that Kihyun had been so accepting of something he’d been so afraid of admitting.

“ If that’s what you want.” Kihyun repeated the action just to make Hoseok moan again.

Hoseok nodded, breathless and burning once more. “More than anything.”

“ Then we need to get you ready for me, okay?” Kihyun told him, all soft concern once more. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Leaning up to press several kisses along Kihyun’s jawline, Hoseok swallowed nervously and tried to quell the butterflies already fluttering anxiously in the pit of his stomach.

“ Okay.”

Barely refraining from whining at the loss Kihyun’s warmth when he climbed off the bed, Hoseok watched quietly as Kihyun wandered over to their luggage, pulling off his sleep shirt and shorts as he went.

Unabashedly naked, Kihyun rummaged around in Hoseok’s bag for a few moments before re-joining him. The sight of Kihyun’s cock, hard and red between his thighs was enough to have Hoseok’s mouth going completely dry at the thought of it soon being inside him the way he’d secretly fantasised for months.

“ I want you to show me, baby.” Kihyun said as he pushed the little tube of lube into Hoseok’s hand after setting a condom down on the bedside table.

“ Show you?” Hoseok asked, confused.

Kihyun kissed him quickly. “Show me how you touch yourself when you can no longer ignore the need to have something inside you. Open yourself up for me, Hoseok, get your tight little hole ready for my cock.”

Hoseok wondered if it was possible to come just from such filthy words being spoken to him. At this point nothing would surprise him.

“ You want to… watch me?” Hoseok asked, unsure and apprehensive because everything about this situation was alien to him.

Sure, Kihyun had seen him masturbate before – it was an intimacy they enjoyed sharing sometimes – but never anything like  _ this _ .

“ Yes, but only if you’re comfortable.” Kihyun told him, clearly noticing his hesitation. “Tonight is about you, about making you feel good.”

Hoseok swallowed hard and took a deep breath to steady his fraying nerves. “Okay, you can watch just- don’t laugh or anything.”

“ Laugh? Hyung why would I laugh?”

Hoseok shrugged, amazed that they could still be so casually conversational in the middle of something so sexual. “I might look weird or something.”

“ Baby you could never look weird.” Kihyun assured him, pressing close to kiss him deeply. “Everything you do is beautiful to me, so don't be embarrassed, okay? Just let go, and show me how you touch yourself when I’m not around and you’re alone.”

Unsure of what he could even say in response to that, Hoseok simply nodded, smiling slightly when Kihyun kissed him once more before moving away a little to give him the space he needed.

Aroused but still bashful, Hoseok focused completely on what he was doing rather than meeting Kihyun’s heated gaze, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers because it had been a while since he’d given into the need and touched himself this way.

Raising up onto his knees and spreading his thighs a little, Hoseok used his left arm to support his weight and keep him as steady as possible whilst sliding several fingers of his right hand into his crease. Rubbing his middle finger lightly over the puckered flesh of his hole, Hoseok gasped at his own touch, the sound soon deepening into a low groan when he pushed a single finger slowly into the tight heat inside himself.

“ _ Oh _ .” the word was a broken little moan that spilled from Hoseok’s lips as his body yielded quicker than expected, allowing one thrusting finger to become two as he fingered himself open just like Kihyun had asked him to.

“ You look so gorgeous like this, baby, so hot.” Kihyun praised, and Hoseok couldn't keep from moaning when he looked at his boyfriend then, to see him sat watching intently, a hand around his cock and pumping in a slow, languid motion.

Dark hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, Hoseok bit his lip hard, whined when two fingers became three, thrusting and stretching but still unable to find the spot he was searching for.

Either the angle was wrong or he was too strung out already from earlier to really focus on what he was doing, but it had pleasure turning to frustration and tears welling in his eyes because he was just  _ so fucking turned on  _ but not quite  _ there _ .

“ Kihyun… Kihyun  _ please _ .” Hoseok begged, almost bouncing on his own fingers. “I can’t- I need…”

“ What, baby? What do you need?” Kihyun asked, voice thick with pleasure, “You want me to touch you?”

Just the thought of it was enough to make Hoseok moan again. “Yes!” he cried, previous embarrassment long since forgotten as the coil low in his belly tightened further, threatening to snap as his rhythm faltered. “Touch me please, Kihyun.” Hoseok begged, “Touch me inside.”

A groan spilled from Kihyun’s lips then, and Hoseok watched as he moved up to the bed to lie against the pillows. “Come over here, baby.” He reached for Hoseok, who moaned as he carefully pulled his fingers out of himself before allowing Kihyun to guide him until he was practically laid over his boyfriend.

Kihyun lay there, one leg stretched out and the other spread and bent at the knee as he pulled Hoseok, who had his weight braced on his knees so as not to press too heavily on the much more slender figure beneath him, down on top of him.

In this position, Hoseok could wrap his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders, who quickly held him close in return, kissing his neck and whispering into his ear soft praises that made him shiver.

Unable to help himself, Hoseok dropped his hips slightly, rubbing their aching cocks together in a way that made them both moan loudly.

“ I need you, Kihyun. Please.” Hoseok pleaded, trembling in Kihyun’s hold. “ _ Touch me _ .”

Kissing an affirmative into Hoseok’s shoulder, Kihyun kept Hoseok close with his left arm, before trailing his right hand down the length of his body until he was rubbing his fingers over Hoseok’s hole and pressing one just inside his rim experimentally.

Hoseok tried not to be embarrassed by either the wanton moan that he couldn't hold back, or the almost obscene sound of Kihyun’s fingers pressing into the copious amounts of lube still smeared around his entrance.

Overwhelmed by the surge of pleasure that rocked through his body when he felt another of Kihyun’s fingers join the first one, pushing inside and beginning to finger him with earnest, Hoseok kissed Kihyun until neither of them could properly breathe. He was desperate to convey just how much this meant to him, how much he  _ loved  _ Kihyun for taking care of him this way, but all he could do was slide their tongues together and swallow the moans that formed in Kihyun’s throat when their cocks pushed together again and again each time Hoseok dropped his hips.

“ Almost, you’re almost…” Hoseok panted when Kihyun’s fingers brushed frustratingly close, “ _ Fuck! _ ” he cursed when Kihyun found his prostate and stopped thrusting, simply brushing a finger over it repeatedly until a few tears streaked down Hoseok’s face.

“ You okay?” Kihyun asked, face flushed and beautiful but shadowed with concern when Hoseok began trying to twist away from his fingers, “Talk to me, Hoseok.”

“ Too much.” Hoseok whimpered, defenceless and vulnerable in a way he’d never been before. “It hurts.”

Kihyun looked suddenly guilty. “I’m hurting you? We can stop and-“

“ No!” Hoseok almost shouted, “No, don't stop it’s just… a lot. It hurts but in a good way.” He rushed to tell him before the whole night was ruined. “Please… don’t stop touching me.”

Kihyun smiled, kissing him again as he moved his fingers again, three of them this time, thrusting and scissoring him open, leaving Hoseok unable to do much of anything other than cry out each time a finger pressed into his prostate and hope that he didn't suddenly collapse on top of Kihyun from the sheer force of the pleasure that his whole body was now focused on.

“ Can you feel that, baby?” Kihyun asked as he fingered Hoseok harder than before. “Can you feel how open you are? How ready you are for me?”

“ Y-yes.” Hoseok breathed, shaking with exertion. “I’m ready, Kihyun. Please… give it to me.”

Kihyun flashed a coy smile. “Give you what?”

“ Your cock.” Hoseok was too turned on to be shy anymore. “I need your cock, Kihyun. Please… just fuck me before I come from your fingers.”

He no longer cared about how desperate and needy he knew he sounded. Kihyun seemed to like it, at least. Seemed to like knowing just how touched out he was from the things he’d done to him.

“ I will, because you’ve been so good.” Kihyun kissed him then, swallowing the whimper that formed low in Hoseok’s throat when Kihyun pulled his fingers out and left him feeling immediately empty. “How do you want it?”

Hoseok bit his lip as he thought for a moment. “On… on my back.” His voice was quiet, nerves coming to life inside him once more. “I want to be able to see you.”

Kihyun nodded and kissed Hoseok once, then gave him time to manoeuvre himself off him and back down onto the bed properly, letting him get comfortable before moving on top of him, spreading his thighs so that he could settle between them.

Arching his back slightly in an almost subconscious motion as he spread his legs a little wider, Hoseok watched Kihyun lean over to grab the condom from the bedside table, quickly tearing the packet up and rolling it down his cock.

Squeezing his eyes shut when Kihyun slicked his cock with a near ridiculous amount of lube, Hoseok felt his heart begin to pound wilder than ever, breath hitching when he felt Kihyun’s hands on his hips, his cock nudging at Hoseok’s somewhat relaxed entrance.

“ Baby, look at me.” Kihyun almost cooed, leaning down to press both hands against Hoseok’s face, thumbs stroking his cheeks until he opened his eyes, “You still doing okay? We can stop if you need to, do this another time.“

The fact that Hoseok’s wellbeing was still the forefront of Kihyun’s mind despite how aroused he obviously was made Hoseok love him more than he thought possible. “I need to do this now- I  _ want  _ to do this now.” Hoseok insisted, reaching up to brush pleasure dampened purple hair back from Kihyun’s face. “I’m just nervous… I’ve never done this before… not like this, at least.”

“ I love you, Hoseok.” Kihyun told him, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss that stole the breath from Hoseok’s lungs each time he tried to breathe in.

“ I love you too. So much.” Hoseok wrapped his legs further around Kihyun, calves gripping the backs of Kihyun’s thighs. “I need you… please.”

Kihyun nodded he sat back so that he could see what he was doing, reaching down to guide himself and shifting forwards, pushing his cock into Hoseok slowly, carefully. Watching Hoseok’s reaction intently, his every sharp intake of breath, clearly trying to read how he was feeling.

Expecting some kind of resistance or pain, Hoseok screwed his eyes shut again, but soon opened them again when there was nothing more than a dull sting, Kihyun’s cock sliding into him in a surprisingly pleasurable glide.

Heat spread like wildfire through Hoseok’s belly, cock twitching and leaking, both of them moaning when Kihyun finally bottomed out, breathless and shaking.

Bending back down, Kihyun kissed Hoseok as he started to move, weight braced on his hands as he pulled his cock almost all the way out before pushing back in, filling Hoseok up completely in one smooth motion.

“ Oh…  _ Oh! _ ” Hoseok broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly into the heady air of the room, wishing he could somehow tell Kihyun how  _ amazing  _ it felt to finally have him in this way.

All he could do was grab Kihyun’s shoulders and try to remember to keep breathing.

“ Hoseok ah,” Kihyun panted, the word becoming a drawn out groan as he moved his hips in slow circles that drove them both crazy. “You’re squeezing me so tight, baby.”

“ Does… does it feel good?” Hoseok managed to ask.

“ It feels perfect,” Kihyun kissed him messily, their movements growing steadily more uncoordinated. “ _ You  _ are perfect. Look, baby,” he pulled away, sitting up again and spreading his knees for support. “Look how well you’re taking my cock.”

The praise had Hoseok following Kihyun’s line of sight, staring beyond his own impossibly hard cock to where the two of them were joined. Once glance at Kihyun fucking into him was almost enough to make him lose it without warning.

“ Fuck.” Hoseok panted, arms moving to beside his head, fingers twisting into the pillows and body drenched with sweat. “Give it to me harder, Kihyun.” He almost demanded, unsure how much more he could take before unravelling completely.

“ Baby,” Kihyun groaned, fingers gripping Hoseok’s thighs hard enough to bruise as he fucked into him harder, finally seeking climax after denying them both for so long.

“ _ Please _ .” Hoseok whined, over and over, thighs shaking as he wrapped them around Kihyun as much as he could. “Close… I’m so close.”

Kihyun pulled Hoseok closer still, until Hoseok’s thighs spread over the top of Kihyun’s, hips snapping and face completely focused, little whimpers spilling from his lips every few seconds; he was close, too.

Sliding a hand down his sweaty body, fully intent on jerking himself to orgasm, Hoseok whined when Kihyun smacked his hand away. “I need to come, Kihyun… let me come.”

“ I want you to come just from my cock, Hoseok.” Kihyun told him, “No touching yourself.”

Hoseok shook his head as a few more tears spilled down his cheeks. “I can’t.” he cried, “I  _ can’t _ Kihyun.”

He’d never climaxed without some kind of stimulation to his cock before- didn't even know if he  _ could _ .

“ You  _ can _ hyung.” Apparently Kihyun was determined to find out. “You’ve been so good, baby, now won’t you come for me?”

Kihyun fucked him harder still, banging into him over and over until all Hoseok could do was whimper, tremble and beg for release. Pressure built inside him like never before, he was sweaty and delirious with pleasure, vision going white as the coil inside him finally snapped.

“ Kihyun!” Hoseok almost sobbed, tears on his face as he looked down his own body to see his cock twitching as he came untouched, sending ropes of white across his stomach.

Before he could even try to catch his breath Kihyun was bending to kiss him again, rocking into Hoseok’s body until he whimpered into Hoseok’s mouth, hips stilling as he too came hard and without much warning.

Exhausted, Hoseok barely even had the energy to whine at the loss when Kihyun pulled out and rid himself of the condom, climbing off the bed and wandering into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later, with one of their washcloths in hand, smiling as he settled beside Hoseok and took his time in cleaning him up, starting with the dried tear tracks on his face.

“ I made you cry.” Kihyun commented as he wiped the cloth gently over Hoseok’s sensitive (completely soft) cock and between his thighs, moving then to press it against his entrance, the warmth soothing the burning ache that was already beginning to set in.

“ Good tears, though.” Hoseok smiled, the tender aftercare making him feel like the most treasured person on the planet.

Perhaps he was, to Kihyun at least.

Kihyun hummed, discarding the washcloth and curling up beside him the same way he always did, arms around his waist, head on his chest. It made Hoseok smile as he stroked tender fingers up and down the bare length of Kihyun’s back; some aspects of their relationship would never change.

“ The storm outside,” Hoseok said when he realised just how quiet the room had fallen, silvery moonlight now spilling in through the open blinds. “It’s stopped.”

Kihyun pressed a kiss into Hoseok’s chest, “And the storm in here?” he asked, stroking a hand up his body in a gentle caress.

“ Calm, now.” Hoseok said, kissing Kihyun softly when he gazed up at him. “Thank you.”

A quiet laugh that was like music to Hoseok’s ears, “You don’t have to thank me, hyung.” Kihyun told him, “But next time you’re feeling like that, just tell me, okay?” he spoke again before Hoseok could answer, “There’s no need to be embarrassed with me, baby, I’d give you the whole world if you asked me for it.”

“ I know.” Hoseok whispered, hugging Kihyun close to his chest and kissing his hair, “I love you.”

“ And I love you. Now, do you think you’ll be able to sleep?” Kihyun asked, already moving away slightly, turning over onto his side and curling up. “Because I’m really,  _ really _ fucking tired, and Hyunwoo hyung won’t be happy with me if I show up at breakfast looking like a zombie. You’re used to being up early to workout, though you should probably give it a day off, you’re bound to be sore tomorrow…”

Hoseok laughed when Kihyun trailed off, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend’s rambling as he curled his body around Kihyun’s. Holding him tightly and nuzzling into the mess of his hair, Hoseok inhaled his familiar scent and realised with a flutter of his happy heart that home really wasn't all that far away at all. It was right there in his arms.

“ Isn’t it too hot to be sleeping like this tonight?” Kihyun’s voice sounded when Hoseok was on the verge of sleep.

“ I don’t care.” Hoseok said, holding Kihyun tighter still as if to prove a point.

Kihyun pressed back into his embrace. “Me neither.”

Sleep came quickly after that, and this time Hoseok succumbed to it easily. He was safe, content… and finally whole.

**~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was half wondering whether to write another part for this, maybe where Kihyun makes good on his promise about Hoseok's thighs, what do you think? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
